


Warm Embrace

by RedRedRover



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Other, Smut, Vaginal Sex, farmer is still gender neutral, whats in their pants is no indicator of their gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane smut. No excuses, no explanations. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Embrace

“I’m glad you decided to stay tonight.”

 

Outside your window the snow fell in thick blankets, whipped about by the chilling wind. But inside, you and Shane lay coiled up by the warmth of your fireplace, bodies tangled together in a comfortable heap. His fingers were drifting idly through your hair, brushing at the damp spots where flecks of snow had melted away.

 

“As long as Marnie knows I’m here, it’s fine.” Shane muttered, twirling your hair around his hands. “Don’t want her to worry, anyway.”

 

You let out a soft, approving hum, leaning into Shane’s gentle touch. “And now I get you  _ all  _ to myself.” You murmured, thoughts hazy from the long day of farm work, blurred with the encapsulating comfort and familiar warmth of Shane.

 

As you felt the warmth of the fire heating your back, Shane stared at your body silhouetted by the warm light. “Yoba... you're so beautiful…” he said subconsciously, humming lightly before realizing his statement and quickly backtracking, “I-I- mean!”

 

You chuckled at his beet red flustered expression, pressing a kiss onto the tip of his nose. “Well, I for one, think you are very handsome.” He blushed, looking away and muttering something incomprehensible, a stammered denial. You gently took his chin and directed him to face you again. “I mean it, you know.” 

 

Tipping his head up slightly, you caught him in a sweet kiss. He stiffened for a second, but quickly relaxed into your gentle touch. He slid one of his hands down to the small of your back, pulling you tighter against him, and ran his tongue over your bottom lip. You tangled your fingers up in his short, purple hair and moaned, opening your mouth into the kiss and letting your tongues slide together. He pulled away for a breath, your lips still connected by a thin, sticky trail, before moving in again. This kiss was more rushed, more shaky, yet still sweet and familiar despite the bumping noses and the clicking of your teeth. His tongue explored you with a fervor, sweeping across the roof of your mouth and forcing from you a stuttered mewl.

 

He whined as you pulled away, leaning in again for a final, chaste kiss as you did. His lips were still slightly pursed, shiny and reddened from kisses. “Fuck,” He stammered, flushing up to the tips of his ears. “Shit. Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Shane.” you interrupted. “Take me to bed?”

 

He gulped, hands shaking where they rest against your back. “Really? You really want… I, um… but we've- I've never… we aren't even…” He was stuttering, voice shaky and eyes blown wide.

 

“Hey,” You carded your fingers through his hair, “We don’t have to do anything, you know.”

 

“No no, I do, really I do! It's just…” He stared at you for moment, tight jawed before speaking again, “we're not really… anything. What would everyone in town think?”

 

“Oh, Shane,” You sighed, gently bumping your forehead against his. “Don’t say that, baby. You know I love you, right? I don’t care what the town thinks.”   
  
“You really… love me?” He choked out, fingers digging into the fabric of your shirt. You nodded, staring as the expression on his face as it shifted from confusion, to disbelief, to something unrecognizable. Before you could say anything more, he scooped you up, looping your arms around his neck.

 

“ _ Whoa _ ! Shane?” You gasped, noses practically touching. He shuffled the two of you to your room, depositing you safely on your bed. He crawled over you until you were pinned beneath him, catching you in another searing kiss. 

 

Shane’s hands snuck up along your sides and rucked up your shirt, massaging the thin strip of skin along your exposed sides. You tangled your legs with his and tugged insistently at his shirt collar. He leaned back to pull it off, but paused with his hands around the edge of his shirt, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Nervous?” You teased. But at Shane’s genuinely worried expression, you softened, running your hands slowly down his chest. “Hey, hey. It’s all good.” Moving to your own shirt, you pulled it off in one fluid motion, throwing it off to the floor. “Better?” He merely grunted, tugging off his polo and leaning over you again, avoiding your gaze. His hands clenched and unclenched rapidly, crumpling the sheets as your gazed over his bare chest.

 

Shane knew he wasn’t the most fit. Working at a tiny shop combined with his alcohol-based diet had left him with quite a beer-belly, but he never had a reason to worry about it. That was, until now, when he was hovering nervously over you with his heart racing and stomach spinning under your gaze. Your hands ran down his chest, and you leaned up to place a kiss in the center, right above his heart. He jumped, giving you a confused look.

 

“You’re perfect.” You murmured, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his soft sides.

 

“You’re sayin’ that to  _ me _ ?” He rolled his eyes, sinking down to his elbows to lean closer to you. “Have you seen yourself? Look at you.” He nipped along the curve of your neck, dotting your skin with tiny red bruises. “How’d some scruffy guy like me end up with someone like you?” His kisses trailed down your shoulders, flecked with sun freckles and bearing a slight tan from days upon days of farm work. As he marked up your collarbone, his hands slipped down to fiddle with the button of your jeans. He tugged insistently at the button until it snapped free, pulling them down your legs. You kicked them away as he stood up to remove his pants as well, his earlier discomfort forgotten in his haste to be as close to you as possible.

 

“Hey, um… How should we do this?” Shane mumbled, crawling back onto the bed to cover you again. “I didn’t exactly plan for this so I don’t have, you know…”

 

“Hang on,” You smiled, leaning over the side of your bed to rummage underneath. Resurfacing with a cardboard box, you tossed the lid off to the side and pawed through. “I don’t have like, condoms or anything, but I’m already on birth control to help with hormone stuff, so we should be good. And I’ve got lube just to make things go a bit easier, so there’s no… What?” You had looked up mid-speech to see that Shane had turned an interesting shade of red, looking away and covering his mouth with his hand. “What’s up?”

 

“How- How do you talk about that so  _ casually _ ?” He hissed. You couldn’t help it. You burst out giggling, making Shane’s attention snap back to you. “H-hey! Don’t laugh!”

 

“Sorry, sorry!” You laughed, pulling him back down into a kiss. “You’re cute. Super cute. Let’s do this.” 

 

You unclipped your bra and tossed it away before moving your attention down to the tent in the front of Shane’s boxers. He had been straining against you the entire time, a damp patch seeping through at the tip, which you rubbed slow circles around with the pad of your thumb. He let out a strangled gasp, hips twitching up into your touch.

 

“Fuck!” He choked out, rutting into your hand as you encircled his clothed cock, massaging the sensitive flesh. His teeth worried into his bottom lip to stifle his moans. Your hand snuck up to the band of his boxers, tugging on them slightly before looking up to Shane for permission. When he nodded, you tugged them down, letting his cock bob free. He reached across you for the lube, but you batted his hand away before he could reach, grabbing the bottle yourself.

 

“Let me,” You insist. He looked at you confused for a moment, before everything clicked, and he nodded furiously. You uncapped the bottle and poured a fair amount of lube into your hand, letting it warm up as it seeped through your fingers. You curled your fingers around his hot cock, giving it a test stroke. Shane immediately responded, hips slamming forward as he tried to stifle a choked-off moan. You could tell he was trying desperately not to curl in on himself in pleasure as you jerked him off, biting into one of his hands to stifle any sound that could slip free.

 

“C’mon, c’mon,” He nudged you away until you were lying on your back again. “You too.” He slowly pulled your underwear down your legs, catching your knees when you tried instinctively to snap your legs shut. Shane leaned back over you and slid forward, grinding the tip of his cock against your folds and making you both gasp. He slid one of his hands down to spread your wet lips, sliding inside at an achingly slow pace.

 

When your hips finally knocked together you whimpered, insides twitching around Shane’s cock. His hands were almost painfully tight against your hips, his entire body shuddering with the energy it took for him to stay still. “Okay,” You wrapped your legs around Shane’s waist and locked your ankles, steadying yourself on his shoulders. “Okay, you can move now.”

 

Easing himself out slowly, Shane tested the waters with a gentle thrust that forced a stuttered breath from your lungs. He rocked forward with more insistency on the next thrust, gasping as you tensed around his cock. Quickly finding a rhythm, his hips snapped forward with insistency in each thrust, burying himself deep in your tight heat.

 

His head had lolled off to the side, burying into the juncture of your neck and filling your ears with grunts and shivering moans. Slipping his hands down to grip your ass, he hoisted your hips up to meet his, the new angle leaving you wailing as he pounded into you. In the back of your blissed-out mind, you recognized the brutal banging sound behind you as the headboard slamming against the wall as Shane’s thrusts rocked the entire bed.

 

“Ah,  _ nnh _ !  _ Shaaane _ !” You whined, locking your legs tighter around him as he ground into you. You slipped one of your hands down between your sticky bodies, rubbing your clit in desperate circles and making the heat pooling in your stomach reach a fever pitch. Shane was doing no better, thrusts growing stuttered and more desperate as he neared orgasm, gasping and whimpering your name into your ear.

 

With a final, well-placed thrust, the dam broke, and you wailed his name as your orgasm flooded your body with pleasure, heat coursing through your veins as your muscles clenched. Shane wasn’t far behind, stifling his stuttered gasps in the crook of your neck as he spilled into your tight heat. His hips twitched in desperate thrusts to prolong the pleasure, whimpering something incomprehensible into your shoulder. Finally, the pleasure began to edge on borderline painful, and you thumped your fist lightly against his chest in warning. With one final thrust, he pulled out, rolling to the side and pulling you into his chest as his cum dribbled out of you, making you groan.

 

Gripping you tightly, Shane murmured something shaky into the top of your head. You didn’t register it at first, too blissed-out and exhausted, until you felt something drip onto your hair.

 

“Shane?” You wiggled free to look up at him. He was covering most his face with one hand, but you could still see the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh, Shane,”

 

“Thank you,” He choked out, voice breaking halfway through the words. He pulled you close, hiding his face in your hair again as he tried to stifle his sobs. “Thank you. I love you. I love you so much.” He scrubbed at his face with his free hand, eyes and cheeks turning a bright red. You smiled softly, placing a kiss in the center of his chest before burying into his warmth.

 

“I love you too.” You murmured, gently petting Shane’s chest as his tears subsided. “You did good,” You continued to croon, grinning against his chest as you felt him shiver. “You did so good, baby.”

 

“Nnh, stop,” He whined, giving you a gentle, embarrassed shove. You just laughed, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him into another sweet kiss. His cheeks still felt hot against yours where he had rubbed his tears away, and you pulled back to place a soft kiss on each one. Shane’s cheeks just grew warmer, heat fueled by the blush now crawling across his face. “Sh-shut up.” He stammered, no bite behind his words.

 

“I love you, Shane.” You purred, sliding your hand up his chest. His heart was thundering beneath your palm, and you pulled one of his hands up to your chest so he could feel yours as well.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, kids. Birth control won't protect you from an STI


End file.
